1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-destructive examination method for distinguishing between natural diamond and synthetic CVD/HPHT diamonds is proposed, whereby a Raman characteristic peak is used to correct and standardize the signal intensity for the rapid detection of differentiation between natural diamond and synthetic CVD/HPHT diamonds.
2. Related Art
Due to technical improvements and reduce costs, there have been many high-quality synthetic diamonds on the market. Prices of synthetic and natural diamonds are highly unequal. The synthetic ones are available on the market at a price, which is about 40% less than natural diamond. There is still no scientific and effective method which can distinguish between natural and synthetic diamonds until now. How to effectively and correctly distinguish between natural and synthetic diamonds is an important technical method needs to be solved.